Arinalgar
The country of Arinalgar was not so well known in the beginning of the first age, but as time wore on, it became one of the most important countres in history - namely for its countless wars through the second age, and also for giving birth to the Sun Children. (In the time of the fifth era, the capital of both the country and Realm its situated in stood as Arncourt.) Kingdoms of the Ages The First age In the first Age, the land was broken up into two main Realms; Barthor and Amar. there were lesser realms also, but they had no significant impact on the man conflicts of the era. This map is an overlay of the third age time of the country, so the names of the newer realms are visible. Blue: Barthor Red: Amar Olive: Tagarin Green: Linagara Orange: Ominor Barthor and Amar were, for the entirety of the first age, enemies, and never at peace. They never signed any treaties, and so were at war until the great flood and fire. Perhaps the most notable war between them was the 'War of the Golden Basinet' wherey the crown of Amar was thrown into the Wake. The Second Age In the second age, the land recovered from the great flood and fire and new dynasties arose. The great King and lord of the early second age, Algor, and his wife concieved three noble princes.Their names were; Arzorn, Alorn and Erivan. Quickly they grew until their father had died and they were left to rule the city of which was a thriving hub for people who had also survived the darkness. its beacon burned bright and was seen across the lands and all knew they could find sanctuary there, but not for long. The day came when the three brothers decided to split and look for their own lands. Alorn went west and had a fortress built upon the tallest hill in the old lands of Barthor. Erivan went south to the lost lands of the lesser clans and had a fortress built upon the mountain face which overlooked the forests. Arzorn however, behing the eldest, stayed behind and ruled Fort Agar. He named his new lands ‘Arornia’ a name which was to be feared for centuries to come. His brothers then named their lands ‘Alornia’ and ‘Erivania’. The ‘ia’ added on was old Amaran /Arinalgarin for ‘iah’ which meant the people of, but in the possessive form, meaning that the Realms possessed the people under the name of their King. The Third Agehttp://thesunchildren.wikia.com/wiki/The_History_of_Third_Age_Arinalgar Only two of the main realms survived into the third age.The mountains in the heart of Arinalgar/Arzutare hold perhaps more secrets than anywhere else in the ancient country. Even since the great flood and fire of the First Age men have lived there. In fact, it was perhaps the only place that a considerable part of the old Amarian civilisation survived. (A map of the later third age) Red: Arzuria Blue: Alornia Green: Erivania Orange: Othornia In the years that followed however, the survivors dwelt in the shadows of the ruins of Fort Agar – the last Amarian city still recognisable in the newer world. In the Second Age, when the three new Realms; Alornia, Erivania and Arzornia were founded, they developed into three powerful Houses within the country – and the latter, Arzornia, existed mainly within the mountains – using Fort Agar as a capital. After many years, a new Realm arose; Arzuria. In the mountains, the region of Othornia was formed, which was situated mainly upon the River Othor. Othornia then, after many wars of independence, became a dominion realm of Arzuria, and so was controlled mostly by the High King. In the Fifth Era of the third age, the land was still split into three realms, and Othornia, the dominion realm. Arzuria (In the old lands of the old northern Kingdom of the Second Age) Now split into three regions; Westfields, Southguard and Eastern Reach (the names are more modern because the Realm is more modern) Westfields Now contains the cities of; Westerlea, Westertree and Halimouth Southguard Now contains the cities of; Arncourt (the new capital), Avonguard (the old capital) and Rinawood Easter Reach Now contains the cities of; Eastwatch, Randafell and Loradell Erivania (In the old lands of the lesser Realms of the First Age. Now split into three regions; Erania, Divania and Daria Erania Now contains the cities of; Eriwood (the new capital), Rother’s Clearing, Vailguard (the old capital) ad Bridgewood Divania Now contains the cities of; Vaderaguard, Delern’s Keep and Ariwood Daria Now contains the cities of; Anarun, Iriwood and Erand’s Hummock Alornia (In the old lands of Barthor of the First Age) Now containes the regions of; Balanor, Lovorn and Athor Balanor Now contains the cities of; Arnonhill and Balmoor Lovorn Now contains the cities of; Barthall (the capital), Landalea, Elewood and Engalea Athor Now contains the cities of; Athonguard, Lorin’s Watch and Othorun Othornia (In the old lands of Arzornia of the Second Age) being a dominion of Arzuria, Othornia has no regions, but is one whole land. Now contains the cities of; Fort Agar (mentioned often), Ekanhall (the capital), Konor’s Rise, Gothor’s Rise, Kothrun and Neln’s field. So as you can see – I have 33 cities in total, most don’t feature in TSCV, but they occur in the shorter tales of my world. I know the history of most of these places, but they would take a very long time to write down in their entirety – so that’s for another day. History of Arinalgar